


Inevitable

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Timeline What Timeline, Vietnam War, Wordcount: 100-500, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Klaus has a flashback.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I’m watching UA with my roommates ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“_Medic!” Klaus yells, desperately pressing his hands to the gaping gunshot wound in Dave’s chest. “Medic!” _

“Klaus.”

_ “Please stay with me,” he begs. Blood bubbles helplessly from Dave’s lips, lips that Klaus has kissed and touched and teased and— “I need a MEDIC!” _

“Klaus!”

_ The blood doesn’t stop coming until Dave shudders in his arms and then lies deathly still. His eyes are open, wide and lifeless, staring up at the sky. Bombs continue to fall around them. Guns continue to fire. _

_ Nothing matters anymore. _

“Klaus, I swear to god, if you don’t get up—“

_ Hazily, Klaus blinks, looking up towards the sky. He can’t see it; instead, it’s blocked by the hulking figure of his brother. His… brother, who shouldn’t be here with him, who… is Luther. Who is… _

Klaus blearily digs his palms against his eyes, and when he looks up, it’s to find Luther standing above him, staring down at him with a mix of pity and disgust that Klaus is more than used to seeing on the faces of his beloved family members. 

Right. The apocalypse. **That** whole shebang. “What?”

Luther heaves a sigh. “Get your ass up. Five’s had a breakthrough.”

Klaus wants to bang his head against the floor. Instead, he waves his hands weakly. “Oh, yay.”

“You’re just prolonging the inevitable, you know,” Ben says quietly from somewhere to the left of him. Klaus ignores him pointedly and shoves himself up off the floor. It’s going to be a loooong day.   


**Author's Note:**

> Klaus makes me feel things!!!! It’s nearly one in the morning!!! _Nothing matters anymore!!!!!_
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
